Gore Magala
Goa Magara Discussion Goa Magara 'is a monster of the ??? type first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is known to inhabit temperate zones. It is first encountered in one star Village Quests but will appear in other quests of other ranks up until five star in the village. It is also the flagship monster of Monster Hunter 4 and the juvenile form of Shagaru Magara. In-Game Description }} Notes *Goa Magara is the first flagship monster to infect other monsters. *Goa Magara has some common features of an Elder Dragon. In particular, having six limbs, including the wings on its back. It also has some features in common with the quadrupedal flying wyverns , like the Nargacuga, some of its scales, notably the ones on its wings, have turned into a fur-like substance. *The purple coloured patch where its eyes should be resemble the heat-detecting patches on a Gigginox. *Goa Magara's Feral Wyvern Virus can spread to hunters (either directly or via the attacks of monsters that have succumbed to infection), which cancels natural recovery and severely reduces defense after a short incubation time. However, if the hunter inflicts a certain amount of damage on the monster who infected them before the incubation time is completed, the virus will be purged and the hunter will receive a large bonus to their Affinity. *Feral Wyvern Virus causes lowered resistance and abnormalities in the nervous system to any organisms that inhale Goa Magara's scales or hairs. *When in Feral Wyvern mode, the surrounding area becomes much darker. *Goa Magara bears some resemblance to the Xenomorphs of the famous "Aliens" franchise. *Goa Magara's roar has an eerie resemblance to the wailing and screaming of people. *Over time its perceptive ability will increase. This is indicated by the coloring on its wings changing from blue to purple. *Goa Magara can be knocked out of his Feral Wyvern mode similar to a fully charged Zinogre. It will also drop a shiny. *When exhausted, Goa Magara will start drooling a black fluid. *In the cinematic intro Goa Magara is seen attacking and killing a Tigrex. *Goa Magara will feed on Gargwa and Slagtoth to regain its stamina. *Goa Magara's face, horns (Feral Wyvern mode only) and wings can be broken, and its tail can be severed and carved. *It can spread the Feral Wyvern Virus around its legs, infecting hunters who come in contact with its hairs and scales but not in Feral Wyvern mode. *When in Feral Wyvern mode, its "Shadow shot" attack becomes a AOE attack. *When facing a higher or lower platform, its "wing arms" will cling onto the platform. *Although its adult form is considered an Elder Dragon because it can cause tremendous damage the ecosystem, Goa Magara is classified as a ???. Images Want to see more? Check out Goa Magara Photo Gallery 004 (2).jpg 2013060310020422vp1.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 08-12-13 032.jpg 20130807 225144 thumb.jpg GoaMagararage.gif|Goa Magara enraged (Click to animate) GoaMagaraattacks.gif|Goa Magara attacks (Click to animate) Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDZznlD-PL8&feature=player_embedded Category:Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters